Rekishi Otogi : Atarashii Shuppatsu
by cromarclear
Summary: Et si Sakura n’avait jamais perdu ses plumes ? L’histoire en aurait été tout autre…


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Rekishi Otogi**

**Atarashii Shuppatsu**

Et si Sakura n'avait jamais perdu ses plumes ? L'histoire en aurait été tout autre…

Son plan n'a pas fonctionné,

Leur avenir s'est donc modifié.

Venez découvrir ce qui aurait pu se passer,

Si les plumes de Sakura ne se seraient jamais envolées.

Sakura était sur le balcon de son palais, observant au loin le pays dont elle est la Princesse. La Princesses de Clow. Tout en regardant les Ruines qui se situent non loin d'ici, la demoiselle posa la pomme sur le rebord, puis murmura tout bas :

Shaolan... Je me demande s'il travaille encore ...

Continuant de regarder les Ruines, pour peut-être y observer de loin la personne de son cœur, elle continua de déclarer.

Je dois lui dire la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ... que je l'aime.

Elle se retourna, récupérant sa pomme au passage, et dit tout bas :

Je te le dirai demain, Shaolan.

Chapitre premier :

Un tout autre avenir.

Le lendemain, après sa décision d'avouer ses sentiments, Sakura se rendit à l'endroit où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Shaolan. Enfin arrivé, cette dernière s'assit dans l'herbe, et regarda l'horizon, tout en pensant aux multiples façons de lui avouer son amour. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Une voix familière l'a sorti de ses songes.

Bonjour Princesse.

En se retournant, Sakura vit Shaolan lui souriant, comme à son habitude.

Nous sommes des amis de longue date, tu peux m'appeler Sakura tu sais.

Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect, mais si c'est ton désir.

Le jeune homme, toujours aussi souriant, s'assit à côté de son amie. Ensemble, ils se mirent à regarder le beau paysage dont le matin venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez.

Tu sais Shaolan, je voulais te dire quelque chose hier… tu t'en souviens ? Demanda timidement Sakura, baissant les yeux, de peur de croiser son regard.

Oui, dit-il, en inclinant la tête, je m'en souviens.

Et bien, en fait…

Shaolan, regardant maintenant son interlocuteur, ne souriait plus. Il eut l'air perplexe.

Je te le dirai ce soir, tu veux bien ?

Comme tu veux, acquiesça Shaolan.

Sakura se leva, suivit de peu par son amour secret, puis ils partirent marcher dans le désert, non loin du village, pendant quelques heures. Pendant leur promenade, ils discutèrent de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Le travail de Shaolan, les différentes tâches que Sakura devra accomplir à son retour, et bien d'autres encore. Bien entendu, le charmant jeune homme ne manqua pas d'essayer de savoir avant l'heure ce que Sakura voulait lui dire, mais elle n'annonça rien, lui répétant toujours « Tu le sauras ce soir, soit patient ». De toute façon, Sakura lui dira bien un jour.

Je dois y aller, mais je reviendrai ici tout à l'heure ! Tu viendras ?

Bien sûr que oui. Allez, va y, sinon ton frère va encore te disputer.

Tu as raison. A tout à l'heure !

Tandis que Sakura s'en allait, Shaolan ne bougea pas. Il s'assit, puis attendit le retour de sa Princesse.

Sakura arriva enfin chez elle, dans son palais, son château. Enfin plus exactement le château de son frère, Toya, qui est prince du Pays de Clow suite au décès, il y a quelques années, de son père Clow Reed. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de critiquer Sakura dès son retour :

Tu étais encore avec ce gamin ?

Ce n'est pas un gamin ! Répondit-elle, fâchée.

Gamin ou pas, de toute façon je ne peux pas le voir, c'est tout.

Toya peut paraitre ignoble avec sa sœur, mais Sakura sait très bien qu'il veut juste la protéger, même de la personne la plus chère pour elle.

Toya, laisse ta sœur tranquille. Tu sais très bien que Shaolan ne lui fera rien.

Ça n'empêche pas que c'est un gamin, Yukito.

Yukito, meilleur ami de Toya, mais aussi prêtre de ce village. Il est comme l'oracle de ce pays. Il peut voir l'avenir, enfin essayer de le décrire. C'est un très grand magicien.

De toute façon, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à redire sur lui, quoi qu'il arrive ! Annonça Sakura, en s'en allant, furieuse, en direction de sa chambre.

Apres le départ de sa sœur, Toya se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pour observer le désert en ce début d'après-midi. Yukito le rejoignit, et lui déclara tout bas, pour que Sakura n'entende pas :

Tu as tort de le mépriser tu sais… C'est l'élu pour la Princesse, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Je le sais bien, lâcha Toya, je le sais bien…

Le soir commença à tomber sur le Royaume, et c'est à cet instant que Sakura sortit de chez elle, pour retrouver Shaolan. Elle marcha durant une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver son ami, là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Shaolan n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme s'il avait attendu Sakura depuis tout ce temps. La jeune demoiselle s'assit à côté de lui, tranquillement.

Tu m'as attendu ici depuis qu'on s'est quitté ?

Je n'avais rien à faire, donc j'ai préféré rester ici.

Je comprends.

Tandis que Shaolan contemple l'horizon dans ce ciel azuré, Sakura décida de s'allonger, sans doute pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

On est bien ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Sakura, pour lancer une discussion.

Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Shaolan.

Pendant quelques minutes, plus aucune personne n'osa émettre un son. Ce n'est que lorsque Sakura se redressa que Shaolan lui demanda :

Tu… Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ce matin ?

Si, et depuis longtemps…

Shaolan se mit à fixer Sakura, tandis qu'elle regardait par terre.

Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, autant être direct. Shaolan, je… je t'aime.

Sakura regardai toujours le sol, rougissant. Elle se demanda comment Shaolan pouvait le prendre. Elle, qui s'est imaginé toutes les solutions dans sa tête, ne pensa pas le moins du monde à celle qui allait suivre. Ce dernier saisit Sakura dans ses bras, s'enlaça autour d'elle.

La demoiselle sourit, heureuse que son amour pour lui, enfin dévoilé, ne le fasse pas fuir. Apres quelques secondes, il se retira, et fixa droit dans les yeux la jeune femme.

Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi...

Puis Shaolan approcha ses lèvres de ceux de son bien aimé, pour enfin l'embrasser.

Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis ce premier baisé. Désormais, Shaolan demeure au château, bien qu'il aille parfois – au plaisir de Toya – chez lui, dans son ancienne maison. En ce qui concerne son travail aux Ruines de Clow, il n'y travaille plus depuis quelques mois, pour passer plus de temps avec la princesse, pour l'aider dans ses taches, mais aussi pour passer du temps avec elle.

Un beau jour, le jeune homme invita Sakura à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour. Ce ne fut pas pour rien, évidement, puisque Shaolan n'avait d'autre chose en tête que de l'inviter pour lui faire une surprise. Cette dernière arrivée, elle demanda :

Je peux ouvrir les yeux à présent ?

Oui, lâcha Shaolan.

Elle ouvrit donc ses yeux pour observer le beau paysage qu'elle lui était possible de voir. Des fleurs de toutes sortes, énormément de couleurs, un super parterre. Que de belles choses en somme, ce qui rendit la Princesse stupéfaite, émerveillée.

C'est toi qui as fait tout cela ?

Quelques personnes m'ont aidé quand même.

En tout cas, c'est merveilleux… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Un merci suffira je pense, admettra Shaolan, tout sourire.

Sakura s'apprêtait à embrasser son amoureux quand un semblant d'air froid les submergea. Les deux personnes virent au-dessus des fleurs une sphère jaunâtre se dessiner, puis immédiatement après un cercle sur le sol, de la même couleur. Sakura et Shaolan reculèrent, par instinct, quand la sphère se mit à grossir, puis se dissiper. Elle permit à deux jeunes personnes d'apparaitre, ces derniers habillés dans des habits différents des leurs.

Peu à peu, ses inconnus furent totalement visibles, quand le cercle disparu en s'affaissant sur lui-même. Les deux protagonistes parfaitement perceptibles, Shaolan leur demanda, inquiet :

Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

Tandis que Sakura se cacha derrière Shaolan, qui essayait de la tenir à l'écart, l'une des deux personnes annonça, d'une voix clair et limpide.

Je suis Fye, et voici mon ami Kurogane. Nous voyageons ensemble, à travers les dimensions.

**A SUIVRE.**


End file.
